vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Few Tricks
Mr. Saturday walked into the abandoned house that only a few weeks ago, Mal-El killed Marianne Lance in. He looked around and touched the burn and claw marks that were left behind. He knelt by the spot where Marianne was killed and placed his hand on it. He began seeing everything that happened that night and watched her die. He used magic to break open the floor and underneath the house Marianne laid buried. His expression began to turn to one of rage as he looked at the face of his former protégé. "You will be avenge, I swear it", he then heard a noise and turned around to see who it was. Despite the shadows of the night that filled the house, he could still see the face of Marianne that stood before him. After composing himself he stood and approached the copy of his protégé. "You know you don't have to hide your true-self from me, Silas". "Well I don't know you very well and I like to keep the secret of me a secret", Silas said in Marianne's form. "So why did you call me here?". "I have someone who I think who's death we could benefit from, Mal-El", the name was like poison to Silas. He knew Mal-El all to well. "What do you know about Mal-El!", Silas demanded using his mind compulsion. His compulsion seemed to have no effect on Mr. Saturday. "Your mind control won't work on me as long as we're in this house. I want the Other Side gone and you want the Other Side gone, we can help each other". Silas didn't want to be in an alliance with someone he didn't know or trust. "Very well then, who are you?". "You can call me Baron Samedi". Bonnie began to finish packing all the things that she was going to take with her to college. Her walked into the room and dropped off a few boxes. Mal leaned back on the wall, feeling irritated. He had an unhappy expression on his face that grew darker and darker with each passing day that he remained inside of Bonnie. "Bonnie your going to free me tonight", he said coldly. "Do you really think I'm going to do it with you talking to me like that?". "I'm no longer asking, I'm telling you that your going to do it tonight". "No I'm not, you can leave now", Bonnie snapped her fingers but nothing happened. "I told you, you won't be able to keep me out forever, I told you that you would regret it but you didn't listen. Even in your own head I'm more powerful than you can imagine Bonnie. I can be you or anyone else I want in your head," Mal then took the form of Bonnie. "Not only can I look like anyone I want, I can be anywhere, anytime", other Mal's began to appear in her house and began to surround her. "I can do anything while I'm in here". "GO AWAY!", Bonnie shouted at the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground and looked around, nobody was in the room with her. Her father rushed and helped her up. "Bonnie are you okay?". "Yeah I'm fine", she looked around and began to feel dizzy until she was looking at herself. "Oh no, dad run!", but Rudy couldn't here her. Where Bonnie was suppose be stood Mal-El. "Rudy I want you to know this is your daughter's fault", Mal said. "Bonnie what are you talking about?", he said. Mal began throwing Rudy around with Bonnie's telekinetic power like he was a toy. "Bonnie stop!". "Dad it isn't me!", she shouted but he couldn't hear her. "He can't hear you Bonnie, he can't even see you. I warned you what would happen now your father will have to suffer", he dropped Rudy onto the floor and made several knives float over his head. "STOP!", Bonnie gained control over her body and threw the knives away. "I'm going to kill you tonight", Bonnie stormed out of the house leaving her father behind. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction